


Connected Screens

by FlameWolf



Series: One Night Stand Romance [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, No actual sex, Roleplay, Sexual Encounters on Skype, slight angst, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: Being in a long distance relationship is tricky, especially when you use Skype and you're camera shy.  Thankfully, Tom seems to have an idea to help Riza get over her fear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t know and have never met Tom Hiddleston. This is all fiction, just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: Sequel to ‘One Night’. Ah, the difficulties of relationships cross-country.

A screen flickers to life in the darkness, blue-gray eyes fixing on Skype as it takes its sweet time to boot up.  To say she wasn’t nervous would be an understatement, her heart hammering against her ribs as she prayed the touchy program wouldn’t simply crash.  When Tom had given her his number weeks ago, she had never expected anything to result from it.  After all, she was a small time writer that lived in America and he was a rising star who lived in England.  When he had called her as soon as he left her house, she almost hadn’t answered out of shock.  Ever since, they had been exchanging texts, phone calls and had eventually moved onto Skype; after some heavy begging on Tom’s part.  Riza still found it a bit funny that  _ she _ had been the reluctant one to get on a video messenger.

It hadn’t been that she didn’t want to see his face or talk to him, it was more like; well...  To be entirely honest she was extremely camera shy.  It was almost to the point of pathology and she had to laugh at the fact that she expected a relationship with the ‘most handsome man in the world’ to go smoothly.  Tom had also been amused by her fear, at first.  Then he had become worried, his smooth baritone begging her to turn on her webcam after hours of chatting with just his cam on.  It had gotten to the point that he was worried she wasn’t turning on the camera for a reason and she finally had to give in just to show him things were okay.

The most frustrating part was that she couldn’t rationally explain her fear, especially when he had seen her in person many times; both naked and clothed.  It came down to the fact that she just didn’t feel like she looked very good while on film of any sort.  Even her mother had to fight her for family pictures and she had told Tom as much just before turning on the webcam for the first time.  When his blue-green eyes immediately looked her over for injury and scanned the room for intruders, she felt a wash of guilt.  Thankfully, the next few times were a bit easier but she never really liked it or felt comfortable.  Something she was sure the actor was acutely aware of by reading her body language.

Sighing as she brushed a lock of her brown hair behind her ear, she shuffled and resized windows until Skype sat next to her open Google Docs page.  She was currently working on a new novel while reading a few things her new boyfriend didn’t necessarily need to know about on the side.  One of them being a very saucy fanfic about his character Loki.  She knew it was silly to read about someone’s version of his character when she had the real thing but there was just something about reading these fanfics that scratched an itch.  She had even written a few here and there herself before she had met him, not just ones about him either.  If he ever found out about them... she blushed hotly just thinking about it.  That was when Skype decided to ring, nearly making her jump to the ceiling from the sudden burst of noise in the quiet stillness.

Cursing and fumbling with the touchpad, the thirty year old moved her cursor to the green phone button and clicked it.  With a familiar sounding ‘boop’ the grinning nerd himself appeared on her screen, his hair its natural shade of reddish blonde.  As soon as he saw her, he gave her one of his bright smiles; his blue-green eyes sparkling as they seemed to take her in.  “Good evening luv,” purred his accented baritone over her laptop speakers.

“Evening indeed.  Isn’t it really late over there?” she asked, giving him a distracted smile as her red painted fingernails flew over the keyboard.  She wore an oversized, black t-shirt and a pair of matching sweats.

“Not too late to talk to you when you’re up.  I’ve been missing you more than you know.  It’s been two months since I last got  job in the states,” he murmured, his joy disappearing for a loneliness that made her heart ache for him.

“I know, I feel it too.  I wish I could come see you but its such an expensive ticket, I would feel bad to make you pay for it yourself,” Riza whispered, her focus shifting to him as her fingers stopped moving.

“I’ve also told you that money is not a concern but I didn’t call to rehash old arguments.  I called to hear your lovely voice and see your gorgeous face,” he replied, looking faintly weary as he reached to touch the screen with his fingertips.

Licking her lips as her heart thudded hard, she touched where his fingers were on her end.  While she didn’t show it outwardly, she ached to have him here instead of clear across the ocean.  To top it off, she lived in Colorado so he was even further away than if she had lived on the East Coast.  All too often she wished she would wake up to the feeling of warmth and heaviness from another body sharing her bed, the smell of him filling her nose as he kissed her awake.  Yet she never voiced this to him, knowing it would only hurt him more to know how much she ached for him when there was jack shit either of them could do about it.  Immigration to England was exceedingly tricky and Tom certainly wouldn’t want to move to the U.S. when all of his family was in Britain.

Tonight was supposed to be no different, instead her mouth said, “I’ve missed you so much Tom, so very much.”  Closing her eyes so she wouldn’t see the pain cross over his pale face, the novelist very much wished rewind/erase buttons existed in real life.

“Tell me how much sweetie,” came a breathless plea, making her eyes pop open as they met his through the computer screen.  There was sadness like she feared but also a strange desperation she hadn’t expected.  If she didn’t know any better she would say he was unsure about how she felt about him.  Just thinking it made her feel ridiculous.  He was an actor, he had to have confidence to spare.

“What would that do other than make you feel worse?” she sighed, feeling a bit shocked when he flinched.  That errant thought of hers couldn’t be right, could it?

“Please... I just... I just want some confirmation that this is as much torture for you as it is for me,” whispered the star who was practically across the world from where she was.  Something in his pale, miserable looking countenance calling to her heart.

Clearing her throat in embarrassment, she met his eyes steadily despite the extreme urge to look away.  If she was going to answer this, she was going to give him the courtesy of looking him in the eyes while she said it.  He deserved to see just how much pain she was in due to his absence and what’s more, it sounded like he  _ needed _ to see it.  “I wish you were with me every day Tom.  Every second.  You remember that shirt you gave me before you left?  I don’t wash it because I’m afraid it’ll lose your scent.  I drape it on a pillow next to me on nights I feel particularly alone and pretend you’re really there.  I ache for your arms to hold me or your breath to just brush my ear on those nights.  I’ve been having a hard time sleeping because of it.  You are literally the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I see in my mind before I drift off,” she confessed, a bit surprised when the tears came; her heart clamping into a raw ball of nerves in her chest.

“Oh Riza... I had no idea.  Shhh, please don’t cry.  Oh, you have no idea how I wish I could just take you into my arms right now and kiss away your tears,” whispered the thespian, looking as tortured as she felt; his blue-green eyes closed as he pursed his lips.

Making a soft noise of appreciation, the brunette wiped away her tears and sniffled as the knot in her chest began to untighten ever so slightly.  “I wish you could too hun, I really do.  It gets so quiet out here.  Before I met you, I didn’t mind that too much,” murmured her soft voice as the screen illuminated her living room and kitchen behind her.  The couch she was sitting on was a large, red leather affair her mother had given her when she had moved out.  It was the ugliest thing she had ever seen and reeked like a dead cow on a good day but it was comfy as all Hell.  Even Tom had asked why she didn’t get rid of it until he sat down on it.  Afterwards, he had threatened to take it back home with him.

“What are you thinking about that’s making you smile like that?” came a soft, slightly muffled question from her lover.

“Oh, just your initial reaction ‘big red’ here.  Apparently everyone has had the same opinion of it throughout its life, even my grandfather; who had made it his spot until his death,” the writer replied, a hint of a giggle to her tone as she leaned back to make the leather creak for emphasis.

“My mother is going to absolutely hate the thing too,” chuckled his british accent, the fact he was talking about a future where they lived together making a warm feeling settle in the pit of her stomach.

“I won’t blame her, I always hated it too but fought for dibs over it with my brothers.  It’s ugly as anything but damn if it isn’t nice to relax on,” Riza quipped, her gaze moving back to the open Doc page.  Soon her fingers were flying as she typed the next bits of dialogue for her characters.

“You don’t hear me arguing.  What are you working on?” came the next question, making her fingers pause as a strange feeling of self-consciousness washed over her.  She wasn’t used to talking to anyone while writing.  Hell, this whole situation was entirely alien to her.  Still, as her as shifted to meet his, something in her melted.

“A new short story,” she replied with a shy quirk of her lips, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

“Will you let me read it before its published this time?” came a teasing purr, making her shudder slightly as the sound curled deep into her bones and began to tingle.

Shaking her head and causing some of her chocolate colored hair to fall into her blue-gray eyes, she waved him off with a flick of her wrist.  “Sorry mister.  You’re still too famous for me to feel comfortable showing my unrefined works,” Riza returned, enjoying the fact that things were starting to feel playful instead of depressing and somber.  If she was going to talk to her boyfriend over a video messenger, she damn well wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.  Also, the pout her gave her made all the panic attacks over the stupid camera well worth it.

“You know I’ll just buy it as soon as it comes out,” he cajoled, doing his best to use his puppy eyes to his advantage.  The only fatal flaw in his plan was that tactic decidedly didn’t work on her.  She had grown up around dogs all her life and if you gave in every time, you would soon find yourself with nothing to eat yourself during mealtime.  As such, she had grown a very thick skin when it came to guilt trips.

“Nice try but no.  You’ll just have to be patient like all the others,” she replied with a teasing tone, typing in a few more things just to rub a tiny bit a salt into the wound.

It felt odd to be this way with a man who had been the center of many wet dreams for several women.  A man like him commanded respect, admiration, even worship and she just treated him like he was on the same level as her.  Some part of her was honestly upset at her flippant behavior but she simply shrugged it off, rationalizing that the entire reason they were together in the first place was that she didn’t treat him like he was famous.  When he only laughed at her antics, she felt a bit of her apprehension fall away.  “I’ll do my best but I’m afraid I’m a lot like Loki in regards to patience.  When there’s something I really want, I want it now rather than later,” came a growled reply, holding just enough of the trickster Prince to drag an unconscious gasp from her lips.

Turning her gaze back to him, she felt a painful cramp of unexpected lust when she saw him giving her a look worthy of the God of Mischief himself.  “My, does my little kitten have a taste for a certain deity,” came a teasing rumble, making her entire body shudder as want began to creep over her senses.

“M-me and every other woman on the planet who’s seen those movies,” the writer returned, sounding less confident than she would have liked.  In fact, she almost sounded like a timid mouse that hoped the cat wouldn’t suddenly find her.

“Mmm, but do any of them have the advantage of having the actor who portrayed him as a boyfriend?  I could always let him out to play just a little bit,” continued the man on the other side of her monitor.  Unfortunately that was when Skype’s connection decided to give up, making the video crackle and glitch before the call unceremoniously dropped.

Sighing as she glared at the unreliable program, she knew the best she could do was wait for the connection to come back enough for Tom to initiate a call.  Whenever this happened, and it happened far too often for her taste, it was best if she just resisted the urge to press the call button.  She had found out the hard way that the program would crash if she tried to call him herself, forcing her to restart and wait for it to boot back up.  Huffing, the thirty year old tried to not ponder on what he had said as she continued her writing.  Eventually, she was so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice several hours had passed.  She only came to the realization when she looked at the clock and startled slightly.  It was almost midnight, explaining why Tom had never called her back.

Feeling a bit saddened by the fact the net connection had ruined their conversation, Riza put on some music before knuckling down for a long night of work.  She wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway so she might as well be busy.  The young novelist simply cracked her knuckles and put her nose to the grindstone.  She was so engrossed, she didn’t notice just how much time had passed until Skype rang again and came very close to making her jump out of her skin.  Knowing there was only one person that would call her, she looked at the time and gasped to see it was three in the morning.  Tom was supposed to be asleep hours ago!

White pointer flying to the green phone button, she raised a brow to see her boyfriend appear on the screen once more.  On top of that, he looked just as admonishing as she felt at the moment.  “What on Earth are you still doing awake mister?” she asked in a teasingly grumpy tone, nearly giggling when he quirked a brow at her audacity.

“I could ask  _ you _ the same thing,” rumbled the voice of a certain Norse deity, drawing a full body shudder from her.  Even his eyes had changed to a green color as he gave her a look that would send most running.

“ _ I _ don’t have to be up at a certain time,  _ you _ do,” she returned, her voice much smaller and more shaky than she would like as her lust from earlier returned in a tidal wave.

“Oh, is my pet the one giving orders now?” came the dangerous sounding reply, very nearly making her go faint as her heart fluttered.  Licking her lips, she resisted the urge to shake her head and act submissively.  She may be a bit timid but she could give as good as she got with this man.

“Are  _ you _ ?” Riza challenged,  gasping when he snarled at her.

“You have become far too comfortable if you’ve come to disrespect me this much Midgardian.  If you kneel now and beg for forgiveness, I may consider giving it,” came a demanding rumble, making her knees turn to water as she briefly wondered if the God of Mischief really  _ had _ temporarily possessed her lover.

Quickly losing her will to be defiant, the shaking female set the laptop on the glass table across from her before going to her knees and avoiding his gaze submissively.  “Better but you needn’t be so afraid.  Even angry, I could never harm you,” came a much softer response, the harshness of earlier fading for a hint of concern.  Looking up, she saw a bit of her Tom under the performance he was putting on for her.  Just enough to let her know he was playing a part at all.  Giving a small smile of her own to show she understood, she began to play a part of her own as her expression became one of apology and subservience.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did my liege.  I’ve done you a grave dishonor by talking back to you like I did,” she whispered, her voice still slightly shaky due to how hard her heart was hammering against her sternum.  The grin he gave in return only intensified the fluttering inside her.

“Even if you hurt me, I could never do the same with any malice.  Punishment, however, is entirely different,” the actor purred, giving her a look fit for the devil as his delicate fingers headed to the buttons of the shirt he wore.

Gulping audibly, the writer didn’t move from her spot; watching her famous lover as he undid the top two buttons.  “Right now, I want my girl to strip for me,” he rasped, stopping a few buttons down; just at the point where he would have revealed his delectable pecs.  That was when his words sank in and her lust was doused out in an instant.  Apprehension replaced it, thick and undeniable; feeling like ice on her skin.

“Wh-what?” she breathed, feeling a bit faint as she fought to catch her breath.  When the grin only widened as he looked even more evil, she felt a spike of actual fear.  There was no way she could actually do something like that.

“Are you really going to question me after our conversation of a few seconds ago?” came the snarled response, causing her nerves to rocket to new heights.

A cold sweat broke over her forehead as her vision greyed around the edges, her entire body beginning to shake as her heart did its best to escape its home.  Feeling vaguely like she was going to vomit, she shook her head vehemently as her hands fisted in the sweat pants she wore.  “Oh my sweet, sweet little darling.  Please look at me,” came the baritone that still sounded far too much like Loki, drawing her to meet the celebrity’s eyes.  Blue had returned to the expressive orbs, a gentle and yet worried look taking over the dominance of earlier.

“Good girl.  Now, why are you so afraid?  Its just us and I have seen you naked before now.  Is it the camera?” he continued, the blue of the screen reflecting off the goldish curls strewn across his white forehead.

Unable to speak due to nerves clogging her throat, the young woman gave jerky nod as she took slow breaths in an effort to calm herself.  She knew he was right rationally but the little black dot on the center of her monitor frightened her more than any monster from a horror movie.  It was wholly irrational, an encompassing terror that was impossible to overcome.  “Look at me dove, at me,” came a demand, making her eyes snap back to the star on her screen.

“Good, that’s very good.  Keep your focus here my precious one,” Tom husked, his Loki still firmly in place as she leaned forward unconsciously.

“I promise you that there is nothing to be afraid of.  I’ll keep you safe,” he promised, his eyes sincere as his baritone began to calm her.

Taking a deep breath, Riza gave a nod in agreement as she kept her eyes on the man on her screen.  They kept wanting to travel to that black dot but she wouldn’t let them.  Like in the theater, Tom’s eyes held hers and something in them made her feel safe.  “Its just you and me, you know that too.  The camera is just a tool that’s helping us see eachother,” he reasoned, placing his palm in view as if he wished he could just reach through to comfort her.

“I know Tom and I know I’m going to have to get used to them being pointed at my face once we go public but...,” the nervous brunette began only to stop herself when she saw the stern expression the man on her monitor was giving her.

“No buts now.  A camera can’t harm you pet.  Now, let’s start with something small to get you more used to the idea.  Take off your socks, surely there’s nothing wrong with that,” came his gentle suggestion, sounding a bit more like a demand.

Blinking at the odd request, Riza pulled off her fuzzy, green colored socks.  She felt no more anxious and she knew the man couldn’t see her feet, not that it would matter if he could.  “Next, let’s roll up those pants legs of yours,” Tom whispered, making her freeze just slightly.  Still, it was just her legs and he had seen more than that in person.  Taking a breath to get rid of her anxiety, she slowly stretched out one leg to roll up the soft, black material.  Once that was done, she did the other and looked back up at the star once she was finished.  The look of appreciation he was giving her made the last vestiges of her fear fall away and she found herself almost eager for the next step.

“Now lift your shirt up to your breasts but don’t expose them,” rasped the actor’s baritone, his own hands slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt more.

Watching as more of his chest was exposed to her hungry gaze, she felt her awareness of the camera finally begin to fade.  Everything faded for just them, his eyes still holding hers as she did as he asked.  The warm air hit her belly, making her skin tingle pleasantly as warm arousal began to fill her once more.  “So obedient for me.  Stand up and slide your pants off now, slowly.  Leave the underwear,” cooed Loki’s voice from the thespian’s vocal chords, his fingers beginning to shake slightly as his shirt fell open.  His pink nipples stood out on his built pectorals and the light from his monitor danced on the faint six pack he sported.  She could also just see the creases of his thighs above the rim of his jeans, the lines in his skin that almost seem to point in a v to his impressive package.

Slowly straightening, Riza gave a small, unsure smile as she began to slide the loose pants over her large hips.  Now that she was off the floor, it was a lot harder to ignore that black dot but Tom’s eyes still managed to keep her captive.  So, with the help of the fact he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, the shy woman pulled her pants down and stepped out of them.  She wore dark green panties, drawing a low growl from the celebrity on her screen.  “Mmmm, I must say I like seeing you in my colors.  Now your shirt my girl, cover your breasts if you don’t have a bra on,” came a satisfied sounding rumble, his word making her blush from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.  Long forgotten were her anxiety and her concern for him being up this late, having been replaced with an odd sense of naughty playfulness.

Smirking at the actor, the normally reserved writer began to lift her shirt over her head; giving him a brief view of her pink nipples before she was discarding her shirt to cover them with her arms.  “Now, turn for me.  Show off the body I love so much,” came the next, almost urgent sounding order; vibrant green having completely taken over his eyes.  Biting her lower lip, the novelist gave a coquettish nod before turning in a small, slow circle.  The sound the watching celebrity released in response nearly made her knees go weak.

“You have no idea how much I wish I was there pet.  Now, remove your arms luv,” he hissed, Loki still coloring his voice and actions.

Giving a soft keen that she knew he liked, the pale woman slowly exposed her large breasts to his gaze.  Growling, Tom slid the laptop forward in his lap; his hand going to his pants to undo the zipper.  The sound of the metal pulling apart almost seemed too loud in the quiet stillness, bringing back a hint of her anxiety from earlier.  An emotion she quickly counteracted by taking in the angry looking erection that sprang free.  His member seemed longer than usual, the foreskin covered head dribbling milky pre as the appendage almost seemed to point at her in accusation.  The little bit of the head she could see was a furious looking purple, drawing a sympathetic noise as she leaned toward the screen to get a closer look.  “Mmm, I wish  _ I _ was  _ there _ .  A certain part of you seems to be craving some tender loving care,” came out of her mouth in a seductive purr, shocking both of them badly.

Chuckling low in his chest, the thespian fell back into the role of the Asgardian Prince easily.  “Let’s finish our little game.  Then you can tell me all the things you want to do to me,” rumbled his baritone, making her toes long to curl into the carpet.  Giving an experimental pout, Riza was rewarded with an animalistic sounding snarl.

“You’re going to be the death of me kitten.  Now, I’m sure you know what I want you to remove next,” rumbled the Trickster given life by the actor.  He sounded so convincing, she forgot several times she wasn’t really talking to a Norse deity from a movie series.

Even now, she found herself not entirely sure the mischief maker hadn’t taken over her lover; especially with the way his entire energy had changed.  Still, her heart was pounding with excitement as she slid off her panties and stepped nimbly out of the pooled, silky material.  Then she just stood there, all too conscious of the fact that it was a video on a screen looking her over and not her real boyfriend.  Despite the fact she was now dating one of the more desired up and coming actors, she still felt self conscious about the way she looked.  She was still what would be considered overweight by many of the Hollywood starlets and she couldn’t help but feel the slightest pang of shame.

Looking over herself, she had fat clinging to her breasts, hips and belly; not exactly the size zero most people would expect to be on his arm.  Running her right hand over a slightly saggy breast, Riza unconsciously grimaced at the feeling of stretch-marks under her fingertips.  “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.  All I see before me is a gorgeous woman that I love and very much wish I was there to touch,” came a snarl, snapping her out of her thoughts and back to the matter at hand.  Blue-gray met dark green, slow movement drawing her gaze to the hand he had on his magnificent cock.  The shaft was so long that the weeping tip brushed his stomach as he slowly moved his hand up and down along it.

A guttural noise bubbled up from deep inside her chest as her mouth began to water.  Without waiting for an order, she slid to her knees languidly as a shudder of want took over her body.  She could feel fluid dripping from her pulsing, aching womanhood, tracking sticky trails down her inner thighs.  If she had more presence of mind, she would have felt mortified but none of that mattered.  All that mattered was the yearning, wantonous feeling that quivered and squirmed deep inside her.  “Tom...,” she husked out, her voice rough and unsteady; almost sounding foreign to her as more cloudy pre dribbled from his tip.

“I know darling.  I can practically smell you.  Touch yourself for me.  Give me the same show I’m giving you now,” came the next demand, Loki still very clearly out to play.

Vaguely impressed by his dedication to this roleplay they were doing, the twenty-eight year old scooted back from the computer so he could see her hidden treasure.  A light patch of pubic hair rested above slightly puffy, moisture covered lips and she bit her lower lip as her right hand travelled hesitantly toward the small button hidden in a fold of skin at the top.  Just the slightest brush was enough to make her hips buck, a hiss leaving her as her womb tightened and shuddered in pleasure.  She knew she was turned on but she hadn’t expected to be this sensitive.  It would only be a matter of seconds for her to cum if she wasn’t careful.  Letting out a slow huff, Riza moved her touches to her entrance; allowing her fingers to gather some of her natural lubrication to help her cause.

Her famous lover, on the other hand, seemed to have other things in mind for her.  “No kitten.  Don’t delay your pleasure.  Cum for me,” he growled, his voice strained and urgent as his hand moved faster along his erection.  Just hearing ‘Loki’ was enough to make a desperate moan leave her lips as a painful wave of lust cramped her lower body.  Her hand automatically moved to do as he ordered, her index and middle finger expertly plying her pearl.  Low, soft keens began to leave her as her legs began to tingle and her breath shortened.  She could feel her end coming fast, only helped by the soft growls Tom was releasing.  Then she was exploding, his name leaving her as her vision filled with white.

“Good, good girl,” rumbled a distant baritone as her consciousness swam.

She could only flop backwards onto the carpet, panting as she tried to catch her breath.  Stars dotted her vision as the tingling pleasure began to fade, her limbs too limp to even think about moving.  A rich chuckling permeated her consciousness and she dazedly turned her head to give a sleepy smile to the computer screen.  “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” purred the satisfied sounding thespian, a marked lack of semen on his still exposed chest as he put his erection back into his pants.

“N-no but what about you?” the novelist whispered, her voice barely a croak as she fought against the urge to just simply fall asleep.  Cumming that hard tends to do that to a person.

“Don’t worry about me luv, I’ll see you soon,” he responded, tipping her a wink as the briefest of flashes of light passed over his face.  Then the connection broke, leaving her to wonder at both his words as well as the phantom light.  It almost looked like a streetlight passing outside a car.

Sighing and inwardly cursing Skype, the still weak female sat up; her bones feeling like water as she crawled her way to the couch.  After a few minutes of effort, she managed to pull herself onto the large, leather piece of furniture; looking down at her discarded clothing like they were miles away.  She honestly couldn’t be bothered to get dressed, especially when she was the only one in the house.  Unfortunately, that was when a knock came from the door.  Heaving a sigh, she struggled to get off the soft couch and only ended up landing on the floor in a heap of tangled limbs.  Calling to her visitor that she would be right there, Riza fought with herself to get at least her pants on.  She was so distracted, she never heard her door unlock.

The writer had just about succeeded in putting her feet into her sweatpants when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a kiss land on her cheek.  Stiffening for a fight at first, the still very naked Riza only relaxed when a familiar scent filled her nose.  “Tom?  What on Earth...,” she began, her heart clamping in her chest as happy tears began to clog her throat.

“I thought I would surprise you sweetie.  I got a part in the states rather short notice and I’m afraid I’ll need a place to stay for a few weeks,” purred a very welcome baritone as a pair of lips travelled down her left cheek to capture her own.

With a joy filled sob, she whirled to nearly tackle the much taller man to the floor; burrowing her face into his naked chest as her tears continued to come.  She had so many questions about how he had pulled something like this off but none of it mattered.  All that mattered was that he was in her arms.  “I might have a place to put you,” she returned in a teasing tone through her tears, peppering his handsome face with kisses as she took in his scent.  The actor only made a content noise, his arms wrapping around her as he burrowed his nose into her straight hair.

“What would you say to continuing where we left off?” he murmured, his erection very evident against her thigh as his hands roamed her nude body.  Giggling, she answered him with a heated kiss as her hands fumbled with the button to his pants.


End file.
